L'amour
by Lonely Event
Summary: Benar, kesepian -lagi-. Sebuah rasa yang akan sangat menyakitkan jika kau ada di dalamnya.  Apa yang kau butuhkan jika kau merasa sendiri ? -setidaknya itu yang Claire rasakan. - My first multi chapter ! Mind to read and review ?


Oke, saya masih baru dan ini aduh, gak jelas deh pokoknya nih cerita..  
>Gomeeen yaaa tapi maklumlah masih newbie tapi minta maklumnya kok keterusan hohoho.. XD<p>

Enjoy ! 

* * *

><p><span>CINTA<span>

_Karena dalam beku itu aku_

_menemukannya  
><em>

.

CINTA

_Karena sepi yang_

_menderu itu menuntunku padanya_

.

CINTA

_Karena setiap tajuk itu tersenyum hangat akan kehadirannya_

.

CINTA

_Karena setiap riak air itulah_

_cermin ketulusannya_

.

CINTA

_Teruslah berkata -Karena..._

.

CINTA

_Telah bersamaku dalam arti_

_yang berbeda.._

.

":. L'amour .:"

.

**HARVEST****MOON** by **Natsume**

**Story** is **Mine**

.

Lonely Event™, Present

.

.

.

Langit kelam itu berwarna hitam beludru. Senja oranye yang men'gradasikan dirinya pada pekat hitam biru itu sudah lama menghilang. Digantikan ribuan, jutaan- bintang yang memenuhi luasnya atap semesta. Cahaya temaramnya sekalipun tak tampak redup, meskipun sang lunar sedang bersinar terang2nya. Memberikan pemandangan langit yang luar biasa indah.

Dan bagi mereka yang suka memuja keindahan, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk keluar dari peraduan. Tak peduli dengan hembusan angin malam yang dingin menusuk. Menikmati setiap kidung malam yang mengalun indah tapi samar. Sambil menggenggam secangkir coklat panas, juga tatapan manis sang kekasih, atau kehangatan bersama keluarga. Ya, benar2 saat yang tepat.

Pun dengan gadis blonde itu. Gadis yang duduk sendiri dalam keremangan malam. Tak menggubris sepoy angin malam di penghujung musim gugur yang dinginnya seolah mencabik setiap inci kulitnya. Menikmati keindahan cahaya bulan yang menerpa riak2 air danau di ujung matanya. Menjadikan telaga itu tampak berwarna hitam dengan biru yang ter'refleksi sempurna. Menampilkan siluet cahaya yang membenam pelan dalam kedua iris safirnya.

Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada air terjun yang berada di tepian telaga itu. Ribuan liter kubik air yang terjun bebas searah gravitasi itu menimbulkan suara gemericik yang dramatis. Beradu vokal bersama suara jangkrik yang masih betah berlama-lama berlindung di liang'nya. Kadang ia juga melihat betapa air yang menukik kebawah itu menciptakan percikan2 dan embun air yang melayang bebas. Membiaskan kilatan lunar menjadi sebuah harmoni cahaya yang ia sebut pelangi. Kesemuanya berpadu membentuk kesatuan keindahan yang luar biasa dengan background natur indigo'nya.

"...Indah"

Kata itulah yang meluncur dari bibir mungil merah mudanya. Matanya yang berkilau biru tak henti2nya mengagumi siluet natur itu. Telapak tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih sesekali ia satukan dan menggosok-gosok'kannya guna mengusir hawa dingin yang mengunci kehangatan tubuhnya.

Kadang ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lekat2 lunar yang terlukis samar di permukaan iris safirnya. Seolah ia sedang memohon sesuatu pada sang mentari malam itu. Wajahnya yang tampak sayu tak sekalipun terbius keindahan yang sedari tadi dilihatnya. Pancaran nada dari ujung bibir'nya tadi cuma sebaris aksara kosong. Kosong, karena tak sejalan dengan wajah yang memancarkannya. Yang sinergis dengan kata2nya itu cuma kedua mata biru langitnya.

Hh.. Ia mendengus pelan. Menahan ludahnya masuk lebih dalam kedalam tenggorokannya.

_Diam_

Gadis itu masih diam. Diam dalam kesendirian yang mencekam. Tak mempedulikan harmoni alam di sekitarnya. Yang ada di benaknya cuma keheningan. _Keheningan_- lebih tepatnya kesepian, yang menerkam setiap sudut hatinya. Memikirkan bagaimana kesepian mencaci-maki dirinya. Menari-nari diatas senyum palsu yang selalu terulas di wajahnya. Menimbulkan perih yang tak terhingga yang tersembunyi di balik wajah cerianya.

_Diam._

Tetap gadis itu dalam diam. Terdiam dalam lesatan detik2 waktu yang lalu lalang disekitarnya. Tubuh mungilnya yang berbalut baju overall biru dan kemeja merah kotak2 sesekali menggeliat. Menahan terpaan hawa dingin yang terus menyelubunginya. Matanya menerawang jauh menembus keindahan natur dihadapannya, dan berakhir pada alam imaji yang seolah nyata dihadapannya.

_"Claire ?"_

_"Hn ?"_

_"Kau hebat ya ?_

_"..Hn"_

Alam pikirnya bertumpu pada kekaguman sahabat2nya. Sahabat yang selalu ada di sisinya, menemaninya mengusir rasa sepi yang meresap dihatinya. Menemani- dalam arti yang semu.

_"Hanya dalam waktu dua tahun, kau sudah bisa mengembalikan kejayaan peternakan itu.."_

_"..."_

_"Tapi Claire.. Emmh.. Sepertinya ada yang kurang deh.."_

"Hh ?"

Dan kilauan manja dari kedua mata biru samudra itu memendar sesaat. Menatap mata yang juga berwarna biru samudra milik lawan bicara yang berada dalam lautan imajinya. Detik berikutnya, kembali ia tenggelam dalam angannya di tepian telaga itu.

_"Ya.. Siapa laki2 itu Claire ? Laki2 yang kau sukai ? Kau pasti punya laki2 idaman kan ?"_

Ya. Laki2 -pria idaman. Pria yang kau sukai, pacar, tunangan, dan apapun jenisnya. Hh... Dan semua itu... -terdengar...

...Bodoh

Bahkan semua lelaki di desa ini masing2 sudah memiliki pasangan mereka sendiri2.

Cliff, si rambut coklat berkuncir- dengan si gadis tomboy, Ann. Cinta antara dokter dan suster, terjadi pada Dokter Trent -si pria tanpa ekspresi, dan Elli -gadis berambut _DarkGoldenRod_-. Yang entah kenapa, Elli yang hangat dan ceria bisa menyukai pria sedingin Trent. Tampan, mungkin ?

Juga Rick -yang tampangnya biasa2 saja- sudah jadi milik si cantik Karen. Dan kabarnya, rencananya mereka akan menikah di pertengahan musim dingin nanti. Adiknya, Popuri- gadis ter'centil se'jagad- sedang me'nanti2 pria, lebih tepatnya kekasihnya- Kai -yang datang setiap musim panas- untuk menjemput dan segera melamarnya.

Memuakkan, memang. Setidaknya itu yang ia tahu dari sahabat2nya.

Dan -mungkin- itulah alasan yang membawa Claire duduk termangu di tepian Goddes Pond.

Termangu bak gadis putus asa yang sedang menunggu kematian menjemputnya, karena ditinggal oleh orang yang dikasihinya atau oleh alasan2 yang dapat sangat merobek akal sehatnya. Gadis putus asa yang menanti sambil berharap-harap detik terakhir itu menjumpainya, dan kembali putus asa karena apa yang dinanti-nantinya tak kunjung datang.

Ahh..

Tidak, Claire bukanlah gadis putus asa yang tengah gila menunggu kematian. Claire bukanlah gadis yang kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Claire adalah gadis periang yang selalu terlihat ceria di mata teman2nya.

Claire adalah pahlawan bagi penduduk kota, -desa Mineral yang disinggahinya secara kebetulan hampir dua tahun yang lalu.

Dan Claire adalah gadis yang bersembunyi dari title 'Ceria', 'Periang' dan apapun jenisnya. Yang sekarang tak lagi sempurna cara ia menyembunyikannya.

Bersembunyi, dari kenyataan yang sungguh ia ingin lepas darinya.

_Kesepian_

Benar, kesepian -lagi-. Sebuah rasa yang akan sangat menyakitkan jika kau ada di dalamnya.

Apa yang kau butuhkan jika kau merasa sendiri ? -setidaknya itu yang Claire rasakan.

Sahabat ?

Tidak- Sahabat bukanlah orang yang akan mengobati perih yang kau rasakan. Walau terkadang ia tempat'mu menumpahkan segala keluh-kesah, tawa, canda dan bahagia. -Ini berbeda- Tapi ini berbeda, BERBEDA.

Ya, berbeda.

"Cih.."

Decih'an gadis itu disambut dengan desir angin penghujung musim gugur yang mulai mempermainkan rambut pirang keemasannya.

Membuat helaian2 itu diterpa jutaan spektrum yang dipantulkan sempurna oleh sang rembulan. Menjadikan warna keemasannya semakin bersinar dan memendar samar ke segala arah.

Kepingan2 visualnya masih menyelami dalam'nya alam imajiner yang menjadi gejolak hati'nya beberapa hari terakhir.

Hingga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang ia tak akan pernah duga sebelumnya.

Seseorang yang akan menjadi awal perjalanan cintanya.

.

.

.

":. **L'amour** .:"

.

HARVEST MOON by **Natsume**

**Story** is **Mine**

.

.

.

_...If the loneliness that brought_

_you to me..._

.

.

.

.

_...Then I will not_

_let it take you longer..._

.

.

.

Claire x Skye

.

Lonely Event™, present..

.

.

.

Mata emerald yang diam2 mengamati pergerakan samar itu memberikan senyuman tipisnya. Yang entah pada siapa ia tujukan.

Dan perlahan memudarkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis di ujung penglihatannya.

Hhh.. Sekali lagi ia mengatur nafasnya. Memberanikan diri menyapa sosok yang tampak kesepian itu.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan gadis cantik seperti dirimu ditempat yang... -tampak suram ini.. Hh ?

Ahh.. ? Sosok yang terdiam itu terperanjat, dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang merusak pergumulannya dengan alam bawah sadar.

"Jangan suruh aku mengulangi ucapan'ku barusan, nona.."

Kali ini dia menggerakkan kepalanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Rambut pirangnya mengibas indah akibat gerakannya yang tiba2.

Dan ujung penglihatan kedua mata itu bertumbukan.

_Safir_dan_emerald._

.

Kejelitaan dan kerupawanan.

.

Saling pandang dalam pesona'nya masing2.

Yang kini si empunya safir lihat adalah sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut putih silver. Pemuda itu mengenakan celana panjang berwarna dark magenta dan sepatu fantovel hitam sebagai alas kakinya. Dia juga mengenakan t-shirt hitam berbalut kemeja putih totol2 sebagai atasannya. Di lehernya melingkar sebuah kalung yang tersusun dari jalinan permata kerang kecil dan di bawahnya menggantung sebuah intan yang berbentuk lempengan persegi tipis.

Dan mata emeraldnya itu, yang terlihat menawan -setidaknya bagi Claire-, menatap'nya sayu. Kedua ujung bibir tipis pemuda itu terangkat, melukiskan senyum tulus yang tak dibuat-buat. Cukup untuk membuat semburat merah pada wajah beberapa gadis yang kebetulan melihatnya. Tak terkecuali bagi Claire.

"Nona ? Kau sakit ? Wajahmu.."

Memerah

Juga gelagapan.

Ahh ! Betapa bodohnya ia. Salah tingkah di pandangan pertama pada seorang lelaki yang baru pertama kali dilhatnya ? Cukup memalukan.

Segera saja Claire menundukkan wajahnya. Menutupi wajahnya yang blushing dengan poni pirang panjangnya.

"Ti-tidak.. A-aku.."

"Tidak seharusnya kau berada disini nona.." Tawa renyah si pemuda itu memotong perkataannya.

"..."

Dalam diam, Claire kembali mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya. Kembali memandangi natur yang sedari tadi diacuhkannya.

"Hn ?"

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat, pertanda bingung melihat gadis yang tampak tak begitu peduli akan kehadirannya.

Tak lama setelahnya, pemuda itu menapakkan kaki2 jenjangnya di permukaan tanah. Membimbingnya ke arah si gadis pirang berada.

Claire yang cuma diam. Merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Diam2 dia mengarahkan ekor matanya untuk mengamati pemuda itu. Dia duduk dengan gaya duduk yang elegan -entahlah. Detik berikutnya, kedua emerald menawan itu mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Claire. Yang kontan, membuat pipi gadis petani itu bersemu. Dan -lagi2-, Claire mengalihkan wajahnya kabur dari tatapan memabukkan sang pemuda.

"Eh ?" Lagi2- pemuda itu larut dalam kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan 'Aku'... Nona ?" Tawa renyah itu lagi. Menekankan nada bicaranya pada 'Aku'.

"A-Aku.. M-Ma.. Pusing ! Ya ! Aku pusing.. Hehehe..."

"..."

Pusing ! Claire ! Alasan bodoh macam apa itu. Seseorang tidak akan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak jelasnya jika ia sedang pusing. Dan ini ? Pertama kalinya seorang Claire merasa bodoh dihadapan orang lain. Ok, kita catat.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Hehehe.." Terkecuali tawa garing dari sang pemuda.

Yang membuat Claire makin terlihat bodoh.

.

Skip Time

.

"Emmh.. Claire ya.." Kepala pria berambut silver itu mengangguk. Menandakan ia baru saja menyimpan nama yang baru didengarnya dari gadis disebelahnya itu kedalam memori otaknya. "Noo-naa Claire,.."

"Yupz ! Dan jangan panggil aku NONA.." Gadis itu memotong perkataan pria itu, dan sedikit lebih menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata 'Nona'.

"Hhehe.. Ok2.. Maaf'kan aku Nona.. Eh.. Claire maksudnya.. Fufu.."

"Dan.. Nama'mu ?"

Pemuda itu diam sejenak, kedua iris jade'nya menelusuri setiap inci wajah mempesona dihadapannya. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya berakhir pada mata safir yang terbingkai kelopak indah itu. Dan dengan mantap, ia berkata..

"Panggil aku Skye, Skye Phantom"

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

Lonely Event™

© 2011 

* * *

><p>Gimana ? Uda jelek gak ? XD<br>Mind to Review ? FLAME ALLOWED ! XDD


End file.
